


Sasagawa Ryohei: Gentleman

by 2pork



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasagawa Ryohei is a man, and not just any kind of man. He's a <i>gentleman</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasagawa Ryohei: Gentleman

If Sasagawa Ryohei is ever anything, he is a man. And not just any man; Sasagawa Ryohei is a gentleman, although looking at him externally, one may form the opinion that Ryohei is a bit rough –  
  
 **“He looks like a thug. I wouldn’t let my child anywhere near him, if you ask me.”  
**  
– and slightly more enthusiastic than the regular person –  
  
 **“He shouted right next to my ear. I nearly had a heart attack!”  
**  
– essentially, he has the traits one will find in any respectable gentleman.  
  
-  
  
 **Sasagawa Ryohei: Boxer, Gentleman, and Extreme  
**  
-  
  
 **He acts kindly from the impulse of his kind heart.**  
  
  
  
“SAWADA!”  
  
Tsuna trips on his shoelaces and sprawls onto the sidewalk, the oranges he just bought now rolling across the street. Too absorbed in the burning pain on his chin and knees, he barely registers when a pair of sneakers appears in his peripheral vision and suddenly hares off. He notices them come back, though, and he looks up to see Ryohei with an armful of oranges.  
  
“… Onii-san,” he says, a hint of wonder in his tone.  
  
Depositing the oranges on the ground in front of Tsuna beforehand, Ryohei proceeds to tug the boy upright, and gives him a comradely pat on the shoulders. “What’s up, Sawada?”  
  
 _You, just now._ “M-my mom asked me to buy…” Tsuna looks down at the oranges and back up at Ryohei, stammering out his thanks.  
  
Ryohei laughs and pats him on the head this time. “Don’t mind it.”

-  
  
 **He is brave, because, with a conscience void of offence, he has nothing to fear.**  
  
  
  
They wait for him, barely breathing, barely able to think about anything else.  
 _  
He’ll be fine._  
  
They think that. They think that, but…  
 __  
He always comes back fine.  
  
Kyoko meets Tsuna’s eyes and tries to smile. “I guess we should have gone the other way after all,” she says, her voice shaking, and she realizes that she said the wrong thing when Tsuna stiffens, clenches his fists. “Tsuna-kun…”  
  
“Even if he didn’t say it,” Tsuna begins softly, “even if he… I would still stay with Kyoko-chan, but it should be me out there.”  
  
Kyoko grabs his hand and tightens her hold on it. “Onii-chan is fighting for you too! Because Tsuna-kun, none of us did anything wrong, so onii-chan wants to keep us safe. Don’t worry about him.”  
  
He stares at her, bewildered.  
  
She smiles at him. “Onii-chan is strong on the side of justice. Believe in him, Tsuna-kun.”

-  
  
 **He is never embarrassed, for he respects himself and is profoundly conscious of right intentions.**  
  
  
  
“Isn’t that senpai?”  
  
“Eh? Where?”  
  
“Over there, outside the sweets shop.”  
  
“Ah, you’re right!”  
  
“I don’t care about that stupid lawn-head…”  
  
“Don’t say that, Gokudera-kun…”  
  
“Yo, senpai,” Yamamoto greets as soon as they’re within hearing distance. “What are you doing?”  
  
Tsuna stops beside his friend, maintaining a relatively safe distance from the upperclassman. He gasps softly, remembering the date, and asks, “Are you shopping for White Day presents?”  
  
Ryohei only stares at them blankly, until what Tsuna said seems to register. “THAT’S EXTREMELY IT!” he exclaims, tugging on Tsuna’s hands sharply in gratitude. “THANK YOU, SAWADA!”  
  
He then disappears inside the store, oblivious to the furious muttering of Gokudera, who is pulling a dishevelled Tsuna to his feet.  
  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean to do that, Gokudera-kun.”

-  
  
 **He bears himself with dignity, but never haughtily.**  
  
  
  
They are at the pool. Not in it, but standing more than a foot away from where the water laps at the pool edge. Tsuna isn’t sure of how long they’ve been like that, but he doubts they’ll be moving anytime soon.  
  
“No matter how many times I see it…” he trails off, wanting so badly to look away, if only his neck was more cooperative.  
  
Everyone else nods as they continue to stare at the swimming pool, transfixed and slightly horrified.  
  
“I think it’s less,” a pause as Haru attempts to grasp for words, “wiggly?”  
  
“H-haha, that might be true.” _Except it’s definitely the same as that time._  
  
Finally, Ryohei surfaces with a gasp, and turns to his audience with a grin. “That was extremely fun!”

-  
  
 **He unites gentleness of manner with firmness of mind.**  
  
  
  
“Why are you sitting out here?”  
  
Tsuna falls backwards, surprised. “Um… resting… or something,” he replies, faltering a bit in rising, and decides to remain seated. “Are you done eating?”  
  
Ryohei gives him a thumbs-up. “It was extremely delicious… I will go thank your mother,” he says with a decisive nod, and heads back to the house. Before going inside, however, he half-turns towards Tsuna. “Sawada.”  
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
Ryohei looks at him then, serious and silent, and says, “A warrior only has to take care that his spirit isn’t broken.”  
  
“O… onii-san… I… I’m not a warrior, though…”  
  
The moment is broken, and Ryohei’s laughter disappears in the noise of the household.

-  
  
 **He commands with mild authority, asks favors with grace and assurance.**  
  
  
  
Ryohei steps into the room, and immediately his burning will sets the atmosphere on fire. “Alright, men! Tomorrow, we will have an extreme battle with another school, so we shall train ourselves to the extreme!” he declares.  
  
“U-um…”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Tsuna laughs nervously and says, “Onii-san, why are you telling us that…?”  
  
“You will be fighting tomorrow, Sawada!” Ryohei tells him, grinning.  
  
Yamamoto turns to Tsuna. “You joined the boxing club?” he asks, but his curious tone is unable to hide his amusement.  
  
By then, Ryohei is already on top of a table that wobbles with his every move. “LET US TRAIN, SAWADA! AND WIN EXTREMELY, WITH NO REGRETS!”  
  
“STOP DRAGGING THE TENTH TO YOUR STUPID GAMES!” Gokudera shouts at him while trying to tip the table over.  
  
“No, I don’t remember doing that at all,” and as Tsuna says this, he holds back a helpless sob.

-  
  
 **A gentleman.**  
  
Although there are things that need to be worked on.

**Author's Note:**

> For more qualities of a gentleman, [click this](http://circleofbeautifulpeople.blogspot.com/2010/08/qualities-of-gentleman-he-acts-kindly_02.html).


End file.
